fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - A Grim Mafia!
"A Grim Mafia!" Is the first episode of Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure. Plot A dark shadow limbered and struggled to move. Many thousands of smaller figures held him up. "There is no need." the taller shadow said. "I can stand on my own. Go back to guarding the door. I sense a powerful energy nearby." The smaller shadows ran away and went back to their guarding posts. The larger shadow sat once more on his throne. He reminisced of his past, and breathed heavily. "I wonder if he's come back to finish his job." Jefferey was flying around the galaxy at his own leisure, barely stopping to destroy planets. His shadow covered the surfaces of many small galaxies. A powerful energy lurked nearby. "New...fri....end?" The creature asked itself. Jefferey quickly flew in the direction of the energy. Shrinking down to the size of the powerful energy, he was met face to face with the atmosphere of a planet. He flew downwards until he rammed several miles into the ground. He floated up and then forward. The surrounding area was wet and jungle like. He was met with a large wooden gate. Jefferey burned it down and floated through the flames. He barely noticed he set the surrounding jungle on fire. A large army of malformed soldiers attacked him. Jefferey, being as childish as he is, played along. As soon as they thought he was dead he launched a Cross Beam at them, completely destroying the army and the nearby wooden structures. He moved on and was met with a metal gate. He went through and was attacked by several knights. Jefferey remained floating at the same pace, and ended up in front of a diamond gate. After going through, several crystalline warriors attacked him, but yet again, to no avail. Jefferey managed to get to another door. This one lead to a large tower. He stood there, knowing that the energy was coming from the top. "He's back. So this is his strength after these 10 long years... He's barely changed." The malformed creature proceeded to look out his window to see the destruction that Jefferey caused. He was quite surprised when he saw the entire jungle burning down, his perfectly crafted structures destroyed, and his men no where to be seen. The first quarter had a large crater. "Maybe he's grown even more powerful then I thought.... I should...." Just then the door in front of his room exploded and the dead bodies of his men where thrown through the floor and walls, leaving large craters everywhere. Jefferey came out of the smoke and looked at him. "So, have you reverted back into a child? Eh, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that we exchange names for the first time in a decade. You did this to me. And I can't forgive you. My name is Malformus. You killed my people and forever hurt me. These scars can not be healed. I assembled an army to combat you in case of your return. I know nothing of your species or where you come from, but all that matters is that I get revenge on the man that killed me years ago." Malformus stared Jefferey in the eye for at least a full minute before charging at him full force using Crossing Limbs. His own arm was torn off, but it regenerated. Jefferey stood there without a scratch. "How strong you have grown. But you have still not given your name." Jefferey turned his head. "Na....me?" He spoke. "It appears you may have been reborn after all." Malformus said. "I may as well name you before your death...." upon saying that final word, Jefferey charged his drill full force into Malformus, instantly ripping out his guts and cutting his body in half. Jefferey grew in size and stepped on his other limbs, crushing them instantly. Malformus screamed out in pain and began to cry. Jefferey stepped back and looked at him. "I now know you aren't the man that did those horrible things to me. I'm sorry. If you shall find him, then I wish for you to kill him. I am now dying. I will now name you. Your name shall be Jefferey from this day forwards." Jefferey was confused. "Jeff...er...ey?" he said staring at him. "Yes, and that name is yours. When someone asks you who you are, you tell them 'Jefferey'. Can you say that?" It took Jefferey a few seconds to compute that response. "Die." The purple monster said growing in size and launching a Cross Beam downwards onto Malformus. The rest of them beam exploded the planet, and any remains of what had happened. Little did Jefferey know, a darker presence lurked nearby, ready to finish his job. But he would only meet his imminent demise. Cast * Jefferey * Malformus * Malformus's soulless soldiers. * The Alien Tsunami (Mentioned) Category:Fanfiction Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes